


PITH : Poking In The Holes

by Army Neverland (LokiInMagnussenKilledBySherlockAndTony)



Series: Knights Of Cydonia [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Apocalypse, Big Mashup, Bonds, Couldn't bring myself to write it down, English isn't my native language, F/F, F/M, Gen, Had it in my head since at least a year and a half, Light Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, May add other fandoms, May be blood and death, May take a little time, Path through worlds, Ragnarok, Ratings and tags may change, Rift through time and space, Sci-Fi, Second "big" work, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unbeta'd, explicit lesbian sex, sorry for any mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiInMagnussenKilledBySherlockAndTony/pseuds/Army%20Neverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2042, the world as we know it is ending. Rifts through time and space brings terror and death. Ragnarök is coming. Who will save the worlds ? </p><p>------</p><p>Updates : Loki chapter on the 5th page. </p><p>------</p><p>I have a very big story in my head. So big and complicated I'm not sure I'll be able to write a whole story about it. There may be a kind of series, with the other stories developping about every character. I didn't wrote it all down so it may take a while until I update another chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kynning (Introduction) -  Racing with the sun (Chinese Man)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what lies in my head since a year, and it keeps growing. At first it was supposed to be only a Marvel thing. Then my mind mixed up everything I liked. And now I'm here, giving you what I love the most. I know it's short but it's the beginning... And I like to write what I call snippets... Quite short chapters.

2042.   
That was the year everything begun. That was the beginning of the Ragnarök... World's as we know it ending 's .   
42 wasn't the answer to life, the universe and everything but life's, the universe's and everything's ending. Douglas Adams had made a shot in the dark but a good one.   
It seems crazy at first but that's not THAT crazy when we really think about it.   
In another world called Earth, in another dimension, that same year, someone found the way to travel through time and space... Like a black hole but with an end. And that same year, in another planet called Earth in a third dimension, that same "black hole" was opened... And someone came out from it... But was never been able to get back. The "black hole" was closed and never opened again.   
Through the years, all the Earth planets from other dimensions worked on the same project, that SAME way to travel through space and time. The fact that this "black hole", or we could call it a portal, had the same properties of a Black Hole, meaning that time slowed around it, there was no time (a mere second next to a black hole could be seventy years on Earth) and it swallowed everything, time too, and if another portal was opened in another time on another planet, the person ended on that other planet. No one could actually PROVE that theory, because the subjects never came back... But the portals had been based on those properties. 

Our Earth, the boring and useless Earth, did something incredibly stupid. A couple of Governments, meaning USA, India, China and Japan, begun to work on that Theory. They worked on a portal.

Of course, the first tryings nothing good happened. Explosions, death... That was a mess. And those explosions were a dangerous path for anyone who was making research about this and wandering around. The equipment and base never ceased to move. The research field worked on that “portal” for, at least, four to five years.

February 19th, 2042, the first portal made by humans on the Earth we all know was able to work. I looked like a crack in an invisible wall at first... A rift through time and space... Everyone was happy that it worked without incident. They shut it off and partied all night, knowing full well that the first expedition would go and try to explore the other side of the rift.

February 20th, 2042, the second portal opened. A team made of scientists and military officers was waiting for the rift to grow so that they could go through it... Nothing was supposed to fuck up... And yet...

The first thing they saw was a claw. Then a big monster began to emerge from the crack... It was as big as a building, even bigger. Everyone freaked out. The monster walked on a console that was connected to the portal... And the base exploded. The monster was still alive. And it begun its walk through Africa, since the last base was here, feeding itself with humans.

The army beat down the monster and nothing happened in days... Even weeks. The only thing that had changed was that the electricity in the air was growing. Until something unexpected from the countries who were working on those portals happened.

The portals began to open themselves on the whole Earth, everywhere.

No one could go through it... But things begun to come from it. Dangerous things. Mostly monsters like the first one or smaller ones that looked like dinosaurs. And those monsters seemed to evolve every time they died.

Of course, thousands, even billions of people died. But then other things came out. Not only “monsters” but also other species that wanted a place to rule, other species that wanted to be the supremacy and that destroyed everything in their path, like Daleks... And the Earth as we know it begun to end.

 


	2. Eireen Alix Reynolds /  the einn hver flew svo hár - sá sem flaug svo hátt (The one who flew so high.) / When a fire starts to burn (Disclosure / C2C remix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Eireen Alix Reynolds... And how everything can turn out like we've kind of expected it, like in a hollywoodian movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting that much to get this chapter... I know it's a small one but I've got a hellish week and I couldn't write a lot... And my computer did things that... Well... Weren't very nice to me. And now I'm with linux (who is very nice but doesn't support my sound card...) and I've got tons of things to do.   
> UNBETA'D  
> Ow, YES I know there isn't any Darcy or Loki or Doctor Who or Sherlock in this chapter... FOR NOW. (I'll explain it in the end notes...)

She was living a pretty good life. She had some friends, she had come in terms with her mind... Nothing disturbed her usual life. She loved a woman called Melody, she had a job... Even jobS. She loved them all. She was officially a music teacher in high school. She was a drawer, a drummer, a computer scientist and even a plane pilot unofficially. She was 30 and was about to live her dream : traveling. She had the money, a strong mind... And knew she'd be going a couple of months later. She only had to wait the end of the school year.

This day was Wednesday, February the 19th 2042\. She had the whole day off. So she decided to call Melody. She wanted to spend a couple of hours with her before she went back in Lusaka in Zambia. And she wanted this to be perfect. She was the first person she fell in love with. They shared something very strong. Even stronger than what “usual couples” shared. She made a cup of tea in her studio before picking up her cell phone and calling the one she called her “Spirit”. When Melody answered her, she felt a sentiment of protection in her. She missed her gray eyes full of mischief and love, her blond curls, her smile and slightly plumped lips, her cute nose, her voice... The way she said “spoilers” every time they went to do something funny and cool and she didn't want her to know... Her English accent... It was refreshing. And she was working in associations. She had promised Melody that she'll pick her up in her plane when they'll have the time. She wanted to pick her the day of her birthday... March 11th. It would be her 36th anniversary. It was important to her since they've been together for six years... The best six years of her life.

Melody told her she was free all afternoon and that they could meet at midday in her studio, that she'll come... They didn't met in any of their places since quite a while... She wanted this last day before she'll get back to work to be wonderful. So she told Melody that they'll go to speedy's, the best place in the world since they met here. The old woman who was living next to this place had been a mutual friend and wanted them to meet... And she had made them wait at the same table for a couple of hours. And this old woman, Mrs Oswin, had been right. They were made to be together... They shared the same old habits, the same vision of a couple... And they literally fell in love with each other at first sight, even if any of them ever thought that they could love someone. It was like a stupid love story they both hated but with lots of things they shared and loved. It wasn't all lovey-dovey but that didn't stop them from sharing strong feelings.

When she hung up the phone, she begun to clean her studio and make their favorite meal : cucumbers with cream, then some salmon with a black and white rice and some clementines. Fresh and very satisfying. Sometimes they even ate a muffin in the end because they loved chocolate and it was a kind of funny ritual... An old childish one but a one full of mischief.

She almost cursed herself when she realized she hadn't dill and ran out her studio to buy one can in the Tesco at the corner of her street. When she got out, the sweet coldness of February slipped on her skin like a feather and she loved it. She loved London. She always wanted to live in London and she ran here when she could afford it. It wasn't the City, but she considered it as London even if it was in the Greater London. Living in the downtown could be funny but that wasn't what she wanted... Big crowds and lot of people got on her nerves sometimes. But she still loved walking in the streets of downtown London because there was a charm in it... And her favorite place, after Speedy's, was Camden Town. The funniest and most pleasant market place she ever went to. Wandering in this place was like wandering in a small town where young and happy people lived. It was always lovely, even after four years living there.

She got back in her studio with the dill, spilled some on the salmons and begun the baking while cutting the cucumbers in thin slices and putting some fresh cream on it with some salt and tarragon in the bowl. When she saw herself in the oven's reflection she almost laughed. She had a big smile and her big blue-gray eyes had some wrinkles at the edges, looking like they were laughing. Love was a thing she'll never understand, even now. She put some music on, letting some electro swing tracks fill the silence that was dominating the room while preparing the rice. She danced with the rhythm. She always loved the rhythm. She had a rhythm ear. That's why she played drums. She still played her others instruments but mostly drums because it was her element.

She drained the pan of rice before shutting off everything. She looked at her clothes and realized she was still in her pajamas. She laughed and ran in the bathroom to get dressed. The small bathroom's walls were blue-gray. Melody always loved that color. She told her it made her think of the ocean. They both loved the oceans. They had had a lot of fun when they realized they both loved dolphins when they were children. She cleaned herself and got dressed in some baggy pants and a large t-shirt. She always wanted to be nice but this time she needed to be at ease.

When she got out, a knock at the door made her run through the room to open it. She had a big banana smile on her face while seeing her other half, bigger than possible. Melody picked her up in a big hug, making her respond with happiness and powerfulness. She kissed Melody before this last one put her back on the ground. When she saw the small bag closed she raised an eyebrow.

“You never pick a bag. You always have everything in your coat. What's that ?”

The smile she loved appeared on her lips... A one full of mischief and fun.

“Spoilers...”

She let her come and locked the door behind her.

“If you bought me something again...”

“Eireen, I know you hate that but I assure you, it'll keep making you happy. I'm staying three weeks in Zambia. And they may make me stay a fourth...”

“You've left longer...”

She shook her head.

“This time it's dangerous. Many volunteers had left they life there...”

Eireen pursed her lips. She knew that.

“But you're Melody Lily Pond... You survived Libya, Niger, Sudan, Nigeria... You'll be fine, I know you...”

Melody laughed... That sweet little laugh she loved more than anything.

“Yeah, maybe... But that's not really the same... Now Zambia is in war with Zimbabwe and South Africa helps Zimbabweans... It's... Different than the other things... It may be like Israelis and Palestinians who are still fighting... I'm a little afraid of what's coming...”

Eireen lowered her gaze before having a small smile and looking back at the strong woman in front of her and brushing her fingers on her cheek.

“You're strong... You'll be okay. I believe in you. And, believe me, I'd come with you if I could.”

Melody's smile came back on her lips.

“I know this.”

The 'I love you' words went unspoken but were still lingering here. Some comfortable silence stayed until Eireen offered to eat before opening that gift. She didn't want to open it yet because she knew what could happen if she did. She knew what it meant... And she didn't want to give up the time they were spending together right now. She knew only two or three volunteers survived in a group of twenty or thirty people that went in Zambia. And the worst was that they were killed by young south Africans that were engaged by the U.S Army to destroy everything that could help Zambians. They had a white card. And, of course, that went unspoken while the attacks Zambians toward South Africans were singled out. It was unfair. She understood why would she want to go, but still she didn't want her in danger...

They ate their dinner while sharing private jokes and talking about their week. She laughed when Melody explained to her how her brother, Rory, had been dragged in a gay party and kissed two guys and a girl why being drunk. He had called her while some Nirvana was playing and she had laughed when the girl he was with explained her that she wasn't lesbian, that she drunk at least two bottles of scotch with her little brother, how she ended there and how she was so happy that her little brother was here. She even asked her if she could marry him and if he could bear her name because he was “too cute”. Eireen almost choke on her rice. She knew Melody's little brother and he would have never realized what lead him to this situation. He was so shy and unable to say no to someone that he could end marrying the Queen of England and having an heir before realizing what he was doing.

They ended the meal and sat on the couch, Melody sitting and Eireen laying her head on her legs, her lover stroking her hair while they were talking about music and arts. The blond haired woman had brought her mp4 so that some music playlist was playing on shuffle mode. There were all kind of musics. Classical, Rock, Electro, Jazz... They shared the same passions. And that was the best thing that could happen because even after six years they still have things to talk about.

When music stopped being a subject, they decided to pay a visit to Mrs Oswin. She was 92 now and it was almost her birthday. She would turn 93 the next week but Melody won't be back at that date. So they decided to buy a box of chocolates, her favorites, before calling a cab to Gower Street. The driving went without a lot of talk, Eireen loving watching streets spinning and Melody watching Eireen's serene face. They stopped next to Speedy's and paid the cab driver before knocking at the still black door next to the sandwich bar and cafe. The voice of an old woman rang in the hall, telling the people who were knocking she was coming.

When the inhabitant opened the door, her face lightened up. She hold them tight against her, the young women doing the same, then they got in. She pushed them in her kitchenette before making tea. She asked them what they were up to. Melody answered her she would go to do a humanitarian mission for three weeks and Eireen was going to drive a couple of people in her plane, that an old friend of hers wanted to sell a biplane and wanted her to have it since he knew how much she cared about planes... And that she was still giving music and data processing lessons while working on some soundtrack and album design. The old woman laughed at her, telling her she would grow old sooner than expected if she worked as hard as she did. They talked about common friends before the young women showed her her gift. Her smile grew bigger and she kissed them on their cheeks while telling them that if she had children they would be the cutest children in the world. Eireen answered her that if they were her children they wouldn't even try to be together.*

After a last good laugh they left, letting the old woman get some rest and wished her a last time her birthday before going to Speedy's. They asked two coffees and looked at each other without talking the whole time they drunk their coffee. They both knew they only had four hours before Melody would have to take her plane. And four hours to say goodbye to someone was hard. It was always hard. But that made their time together sweeter and better. Rare is precious. They left while thanking the young new waiter. Their stare was telling so much that words weren't enough to spill it out. They called a cab to get back to Eireen's place since the gift Melody bought her was still there.

They climbed the stairs and Eireen opened the door. She told Melody to wait on the couch and didn't missed to return her “spoilers” when she asked why. When she found the thing she wanted she sat next to her lover. She had a small smile, the sadness beginning to overwhelm her. The blond woman raised an eyebrow. The dark haired one took her right hand and put the small thing in her hand before closing it before she could see it.

“I want you to have it so you'll know that can come back home when you want, I'll be there.”

When Melody opened her hand she saw a key... The double of the studio's key. She smiled and bit her lower lip.

“I... I don't know what to tell you... It... It means a lot to me... I will keep it close to my heart. Always. Because you never let your keys to anyone... It's... Kinda your heart's key... And I'll take care of it. I promise.”

Eireen's smile grew a little bigger.

“I trust you. You never made promises before.”

“There's always a first time to anything...”

Their smile grew.

“I think the way you talked about that key was too romantic... You grew weaker in your sentiments...”

The blond curly haired woman rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Says the one who gave me the key.”

The raven haired woman groaned and begun to tickle Melody. The tickled girl raised an eyebrow and literally jumped on her other half to get some revenge. A tickles' battle began. At some point they ended on the floor, between the sofa and the coffee table. They giggled like teenagers... Then Melody, who was on top, stole a kiss. They stayed without moving, looking at each other before Eireen kissed her back. She encircled the blond one with her arms and legs, their kiss deepening. Need and love was becoming stronger and more urgent... Their hands begun to slip under their clothes, caressing their skins. Melody was the one who was in charge this day, and she unbuttoned Eireen's shirt before letting her lips brush her cheek and kiss her neck. The small moan that escaped her lips told her everything. She bit lightly the skin here before moving to the skin of her shoulder and going down. She undid Eireen's bra and kissed then nibbled her breasts, lingering on the tip. When the dark haired woman became impatient, Melody got up and picked her up, not keeping kissing her skin, and laid her lover on the bed. She brushed her fingers on her skin, tickling her lightly and making her more aroused.

At some point Melody's top went off too and while she was kissing Eireen's belly button, she got fingers brushing her bare back and kneading her hair. And the dark haired one begun to beg her to touch her somewhere else more needed. She brushed that place with the tip of her nose, making the other moan. Expertly she undid her trousers, leaving her only in her panties, and begun to pleasure her like she wanted. All Eireen could see was light and stars. She wondered if she was on a cloud... Everything seemed perfect this way... She loved it. She loved the feel of her lover's curls under her fingers... She loved the way she was twirling her tongue, playing her like an instrument...

 

Then she woke up. She looked around her and discovered the same small, dark and horrible bedroom she lived in since two months. She sighed and passed her hand over her eyes. It was four A.M. She had slept four hours this time without having a nightmare. But she knew this dream would turn into a nightmare if she didn't stop it. She got up, opened her only window to let some fresh air in and boiled some water to make a cup of tea. She lighted on the little lamp on her desk and sat in front of it, looking at all the papers in front of her. Newspapers since the four last months. Melody had left her since four months... But she couldn't think of her... It was too hard... This dream was only a dream. She tried to focus on this old African newspaper that talked about this gigantic monster they killed... But Africa couldn't make her forget about this. She groaned and thought 'if I shall face it then I'll do it.'

The day Melody left they had a fight. She didn't want her to leave, knowing full well the danger. She hated herself for making Melody fly away while making her think she disapproved everything she did. She loved her. She found her courageous and with her heart on her palm, ready to give it to anyone who needed it... She didn't want her to think this. She had only a bad presentiment, like she knew Melody would get killed by this monster... And that made Melody take the previous plane. She had cried a lot this night, but the next day she decided to work hard to forget this. After a whole week she called Melody who didn't answered her... And the fear crept in. She called everyday until Melody would answer her. This had lingered for a week until the blond haired woman answered the phone. She had apologized about her bad behavior, telling her she had the right to go wherever she wanted, she only had a bad presentiment. Melody had accepted the apology and had told her she had to go. Her heart slightly lighter she had begun the week.

Until that day. March 7th 2042\. She was at home, ready to got buy some food and go through some boring papers. She could cope with anything except the loss of one of her jobs. She was going to drink some glass of water when her cellphone rang. She answered it, quite stressed. She heards heavy breathing and she froze.

“Eireen ?”

She swallowed and whispered her answer.

“I'm sorry I didn't listen to you...”

She couldn't say anything, her voice left her.

“I will die... And you were right... I should be with you instead of here...”

“Don't... Why ?”

“It is getting nearer...”

“Who ? “

“The monster... It looked like a dinosaur... But it's newer and stronger than those... I didn't see anything like that before...”

Eireen wanted to say something when she heard a loud groan.

“It's coming... It had killed everyone in the camp... None survived... It was horrible... I tried to save a little boy but he fell in a trap and I had to run... And now I can't run... And no one answers my distress calls... I'm so sorry... I needed to hear you...”

She begun to panic.

“You can hear me... I'm here...”

“You know I'll hung up when I'll die...”

“I know... I wish to be able to be next to you... I don't want you to die... Tell me it's a nightmare...”

There was a small silence on the other side.

“I wish it to be a nightmare too... I love you so much I feel really bad for pushing you away and not telling you that I forgave you since a long time... And that I missed you... I really missed you...”

“... I missed you too... I was worried... I love you... Don't hung up... Please...”

“I will soon... Please, open that gift I offered you...”

Some tears went at the corner of her eyes.

“... I wanted to give you the keys...”

“... Don't say that... You know how terrible fate is... Let someone else make you happy... Promise me at least to never give up...”

Tears were falling.

“I can't...”

“Please !!! Promise me !!!”

She couldn't. That meant she accepted her fate...

“I promise I'll never give up on you.”

There was a silence then a small 'I love you' before the communication cut.

 

Eireen sighed. That was her worst memory. She knew she couldn't promise to never give up on finding Melody since she saw her corpse... Or what had been left... And that was all she needed to try to find what had make this monster come there. She opened her laptop and log in while drinking her cup of green mint tea. She looked for some government websites... Best way to break into a computer's base. FBI's website was quite easy but easier to track. There were twists and turns in a government website. She already knew that there were those portals that opened sometimes and some monsters and bad beings never seen before got out... But that didn't explain everything. That just begun to expand everyone's mind on the matter of “are there other lives outta here”... The question was just answered to anyone. But Who started this... She knew there was something about the countries... She only didn't know What. And that was what she was looking for.

What she didn't expect was one of those big holes opening in front of her eyes above the greatest high rise around. She froze then took a traveling bag from under her bed, put her laptop and phone in there, some clothes, some food, another pair of shoes made for trekking and Melody's still wrapped gift. She didn't opened it, she couldn't bring herself to do it, but she couldn't bring herself to leave it here. She knew that everything could be destroyed so she took her money, her coat and hat and left her flat, running in the stairs after having closed her flat place. When she got in the street, some people were out like her... The hole made quite a lot of noise. She ran in the opposite direction of the hole and picked her motorbike before going through London's streets at night. If holes were coming in Europe that meant they'll try to come above the main cities where people that had the equipment to make them appear... Or had it. But first she needed a wifi point as far as possible from that place. She couldn't help but smirked at the military planes that were flying in the hole's direction.

It was going to be fun to watch them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for the ten days' waiting... I hope it's worth it... And I'm SO sorry about the mistakes... I'm French and only 19... And I don't have very good english teachers at uni. So, it I made mistakes please, be my guest, I'll be happy to change them !!! And if you want to Beta this crazy story... Please, come in my world, I'll be happy to have you next to me ! 
> 
> About the characters : As I told you in the tags, it's a slow burn. I take the time to introduce the main characters when they should appear. I've got this story in my mind for a while and I know how to write it. And you may not see any Darcy nor Loki until the 3rd chapter... And maybe any Sherlock or Doctor Who until the 5th or 6th... And, as English isn't my native language and that I don't often write fanfics... It's kinda tough and a challenge to me to write this. Anyway, thank you for your understanding and enjoy !!! :D


	3. Newton Thomas Dent / og sá sem féll svo djúp (and the one who fell so deep) / Le Tunnel d'Or (Aaron) [The Golden Tunnel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Newton Thomas Dent... And see how a spy can become the most wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Turns out I'll be updating at least every two weeks. Thank you so much for waiting and your kudos... It warms my heart ! :D I didn't find that chapter very good but the more I tried to change it, the worse it became. So I'm posting it now. And I really struggled with English this time. I felt so ashamed.   
>  By the way I'm still in hellish weeks.  
> Enjoy your reading and see the end of chapter for more notes ! ;)  
> UNBETA'D AND I'M FRENCH.

He sighed. This was the longest day of his life and he hated everyone. They were stupid. All of them. They thought they were great spies but all they ended doing was a big mess. They couldn't handle anything. They ended being known by the people they were supposed to spy on and he was the only one able and having to protect them. Now he was in the director's office, Jamie Hellston. He was waiting, like every other times, for that stupid man to show while looking at London's skyscrapers at night through the wall-sized big window. Memories of his uncle came back in his mind. He hadn't thought of the man who raised him since a long time. He was a spy too. One of the greatest. And since the age of 6, his uncle had trained him. He had taught him everything he needed. He had learned to shoot when he had learned to calculate. He had learned to hide when he had learned to hunt. The only thing his uncle hadn't taught him was to blend in the social way. He hadn't any friends. No one could cope with him. And he could cope with no one since he thought every human being stupid unless his uncle... Well, unless no one right now.

The fifty years old man came in and saluted him and sat in the big leather seat. He moved from the window to one of the armchairs in front of the desk, sitting there, crossing his arms. He knew he was going to be asked a favor and he hated it. They always asked him favors. And there was nothing more at the end. He raised an eyebrow and judged the old man in front of him.

“Mr Dent, it seems we have a problem.”

He rolled his eyes. Mr Dent was his uncle. He wasn't his uncle. He had repeated it hundred times but no one took care of this.

“Is that about this 'secret government plan' where every single agent sent to keep an eye on this experiment managed to get killed instead of being smart enough to hide themselves ? Or is that about that coffee thing ?”

The old man frowned.

“Coffee thing ?”

“Yeah. Agent Killian managed to spill some coffee on the King's attire.”

Hellston rolled his eyes.

“As always. But it isn't for any of those reasons. Well, it may be related to the first one but not that much. There is a woman, a Russian woman, who knows too much. We have to kill her. And I couldn't send anyone else there.”

“They would get spotted and killed.”

“Exactly. I need you. If your job is well done, you'll have a promotion and a raise. I've put you on the list of the ones who'll take my place once I'll retire. Don't disappoint me.”

Dent raised an eyebrow.

“I don't want to be director.”

“You don't want to follow orders neither nor get killed because you know too much, do you ?”

“I thought this was pretty obvious.”

Jamie laughed then put the folder on the desk.

“Well then. You don't have a lot of choices to end where you'll be the most comfortable.”

Dent sighed and took the folder, getting up and ready to leave.

“Your uncle would have been very proud of you, Newton.”

The young man sneered.

“He would have told me to get out of here before I get too much involved and to use my brain.”

Hellston smiled slightly.

“He may have...”

Newton got out the office without a word, leaving the tower to go back home, in his studio at the other side of the town. He climbed in his black Range Rover and drove under the streetlights. He shouldn't have ended there. He should have left sooner. He felt something bad coming from this mission... He didn't what yet, but he knew something would come. He looked at the white stripes on the road when the streets he took weren't crowded. He parked next to his studio and cut the car's engine before taking some deep breaths, eying the folder on the empty seat next to him. He decided to move and took the folder with him.

He walked until he came to the house's door and opened it, climbing the stairs before taking out his studio's keys. He unlocked the door and got in, putting the folder on the desk he had, removing his jacket and clinging it to a coat rack. He turned on the lights and made a cup of coffee. The place seemed almost unoccupied. There was nothing personal. No pictures, no goodies, nothing that could belong to someone. It was almost clinical. Black sheets, white walls, a wooden desk, some kitchenette with enough dishes for one person... Even the bathroom was white and only the necessary was here. He sat down in front of the desk with his cup of coffee, opening the folder. He knew that a man of his age didn't live in a studio like that but it was perfect for him. He only needed a lair. And this was a lair in London. He didn't often come home since he had to go from one side the the other of the world. He took a sip and concentrated on the folder.

There were a couple of informations about what She did. But what struck him was her picture. Jail picture... But she looked smart and... Kinda flirty. He raised an eyebrow. It was still a small photo so he decided to read her file. He needed to know her face so he could recognize her with a snap of fingers. And he needed to be able to shot her as far as possible of her. He didn't trust his male side. Not at all. He knew how quickly stupid men fell for women. He didn't want to be as stupid as them. He rubbed his eyes and went on. She had been arrested two times. One for robbery and the other for being involved in a drug selling stupid thing. He didn't think her involved in that kind of silly work. She didn't looked like that brainless. And she may not be since spies wanted her dead. She may have already known things. She had escaped the prison she was in and hided for a couple of years before diving deep down into the governments' gears. After all spies were supposed to protect Governments' secrets... Her description informed him she was 5' 5”... She had blue eyes and dark hair... They called her Invisible Cat... He chuckled. Since when did spies gave silly nicknames to their targets ? This was one of the things he hated about men. They got too much involved in these things. She was American. Her parents had divorced when she was ten... And she had begun petty crimes since that day. Not enough to get her caught. She had graduated from both Stanford and Massachusetts Institute of Technology. A math person then. He knew that, after that, she had tried different jobs... And ended in jail a first time. She was 23 for her first detention... And 28 for her second one. What had she done under the last ten years ? She should be 38 or 39 by now. No wonder she was unable to be killed... She had fifteen years to train and think about it. Her birthday date was June 15, 2003. But that didn't really helped him. They had added she could hack any computer, like him, and use almost every weapon that existed in the world, even if small guns and knives were her favorites. He sighed and stood up, tired. He hadn't slept in four days. He needed a little rest before going to hunt his new prey.

He undressed completely, letting his gun under his mattress. After a good shower and cleaning his teeth he turned off all the lights and went under the covers, his eyes closing a little by themselves. His window was left ajar even if it was still February. He needed fresh air anywhere he went. Some thoughts kept roaming in his head for a couple of minutes until everything “shut down” and sleep took place. He loved sleep. The most peaceful place in the universe was the beginnings of sleep... After, at some point, you couldn't stop yourself from having nightmares or dreaming... But the beginning, where everything is silence and peace, it was the most pleasant thing he's even experienced. It was like the little moment you had with the weapon and yourself before shooting and committing chaos... Nothing could stop it. And blackness came.

 

Nightmares about his childhood, mostly the car crashes and the day he had been kidnapped, woke him up around four in the morning. He stood up and scratched his hair, looking at the window his street at night. He had slept five hours that night at least. He moved next to the kitchenette and cooked some eggs with some bacon. He needed something in his stomach. He didn't eat often. He hadn't eaten since three or four days. He was thin yet had some muscles from his training. And he was tall. Thin and tall were good. He finished the cold cup of coffee he had made before sleeping and prepared another cup. While everything was cooking and heating, he put on some boxers. He cut the gas and the kettle, then put the eggs and bacon on a plate and made his coffee. He moved next to his coat and took his pack of cigarettes as well as his lighter from one of the pockets. He took a cigarette, lighted it and moved to the window, leaning on the windows frame and smoking while looking at the sky. The sun wasn't still getting up so he could see the clouds in the darkness, the moon appearing and disappearing through the clouds. It was supposed to be raining during the day. He didn't really care about raining. The only problem would be that he'll have to clean his gun before using it... Humidity never did good things to weapons. He took a long drag and puffed it, drawing rings. He sighed and looked at his lair. He had to pack once again. He had seen an envelope in the folder when he had made his breakfast. These envelopes meant mostly plane tickets and instructions. He wedged his cigarette between his lips and took the envelope, taking a look inside. A plane ticket to get to New York, and some instructions explaining there will be the Nobel Prize event and his target will try to go. It'll be his only chance to kill her since she always vanishes and it takes months to get her under the MI6's eyes. He sighed. He hated events. He finished his cigarette and threw the butt through the window frame while moving to find and put a suitcase on his bed. He threw some clothes in, the folder and some of his weapons in kit form, so they won't be recognized. Then he ate his breakfast and opened his computer. He had three hours in front of him before he had to move. Better do something concrete.

 

When the time was up, he stood up, got dressed in jeans and a sweat, took his bag and moved out his lair. He put the bag in the car's trunk, closing it and taking the driver's seat. He started the engine. He had looked on all the spy agencies sites about this girl. He knew her real name was Elena Kosoglad and almost every spy agencies in the whole world tried to have an eye on her. He had laughed at that. Definitely not A government problem but governmentS. He found it quite funny. She must have really pissed them off by disappearing so easily in front of the greatest eyes that they all had decided to eliminate her. He may like her more than he had thought at first.

When he parked in front of Heathrow's airport after one hour of driving in the hellish crowded streets and roadways of Greater London, he got out of his car and took his bag. He had still thirty minutes before his plane would be here. He lighted up a cigarette and moved slowly to the front of the airport. He thought about the fact that almost all the Governments were pissed off... And it looked like the experiment every spy tried to get an eye on. Governments trying to kill people who came too close to the truth. Maybe she knew what all the fuss was about... And she knew how dangerous it could be... Maybe she knew the whole thing since years... He could make a connexion between these two cases. He sighed, threw the cigarette butt on the ground, crushed it with his heel and walked in the third Terminal. Even if it was the morning, there were lots of people in the hall, the sound almost deafening him. He moved towards the reception and put his plane ticket in front of the young receptionist. She showed him the way and he thanked her with a nod while moving. He put his bag on the conveyor belt after having been scanned and he moved to the plane. He walked out, the plane already on the tarmac, climbed the stairs and showed the plane ticket to one of the stewardess welcoming the passengers. She showed him his way, eying him from head to toe, a seducing smile creeping on her lips. He thanked her and moved at his place, knowing full well that he could always please his desires whenever he wanted... But that wasn't his goal. He didn't have the time for such trivialities. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift into everything he knew of the mission. And the plane flew off the ground.

 

Seven whole hours later, the pilot announced their arrival. Newton opened his eyes and focused on his surroundings. His job had offered him some bedroom in a hotel next to the Nobel Prize's reception place. He looked at the tarmac out there, seeing the crowded airport from there. When the plane landed, he stood up and got out quickly, getting his bag in the airport and hailing a cab out the airport to get to his hotel. He needed to prepare everything. And he needed some calm and silence. The cab stopped in front of his hotel. He paid the driver and got in the hotel, asking the young receptionist his keys, which were promptly given to him. He took the elevator and got in his bedroom, sighing after locking the door behind him and sitting at the edge of the bed. He took a small blue pill. Drugs were his weakness but his only way to calm his nerves and be able to sleep two or three hours in the day. He laid his back, knowing his eyes will close again, but this time throwing himself into a deep sleep, checking if his knife was still here before letting himself slip in the darkness. He hated sleep but he knew he'd need it this time. Everything seemed to spin... Then colors sparked under his eyelids and a sweet darkness enclosed him, making him black out to the world.

 

When he woke up, he checked his watch. He had slept two full hours. He didn't feel better nor worse. And at least he hadn't had any nightmares or dreams this time. Another advantage to these blue pills. He loved them because they gave him the peace he needed during sleep time. He took his bag, put it on the bed next to him, opened it and removed everything. He put together all the weapons' pieces after cleaning them, then went to the bathroom, showering once again. The plane had made him sweat and he needed to be clean in the suit he'd be wearing. No traces, no smell, be clean and cold, methodical. That was his mantra. Respect the target and never care about it. Always get as far as possible from the target's surroundings, never talk, never try to do some link... And never humanize them. You respect the target as you should respect the animal you're hunting. It's nothing and yet it helps you to survive.

When he stepped out of the shower, he dried himself and put the suit on. Plaid black suit. He liked it. It made him almost more dangerous and cold. And no one would see him. He put his black shoes on before taking the file and finding the picture he had seen, trying to memorize every single detail. The night would bang in two hours later. He had to be ready and in time. He prepared his small cuff-gun, ready to use it if he had to be closer. He stood up and looked at his reflection in the big mirror. Straightening his tie and running his hand through his short hair and his face, still not accustomed to the feeling of “soft” bare skin instead of “raspy” beard, he raised an eyebrow then hid another gun in his trousers. He cut all electronics' things, like his computer, his phone or anything that could track him. Then he looked one last time at his face before getting out of the hostel, trying to find another hiding place nearer. He had to look at the guests before getting inside. He knew anything could end badly if he wasn't careful.

He had to climb in an old industry's building and wait patiently. He checked his weapons one last time then took the tract they had given him in the folder and read it. When he finished it and checked once again the people getting in, a smile grew on his lips. His pray had been quicker than expected. He stood up, rubbing his suit before moving out. She had been too fast and too much surrounded by people that he couldn't shoot her. He had to be nearer than that. He got in, showing his pass and signing. He hated crowds. He had grown sick of crowds. But crowd was the better place to hide in the world. Not out but blended IN the people. He looked around him, trying to find her again.

At some point he had ended leaning on the bar, a glass of strong scotch in his left hand, his right one playing with the mechanical watch he had. He had spent at least two hours looking for her, without success. He needed to be more patient than that. You had to be patient when you went fishing or hunting, not that the animals are intelligent in any way but they could feel danger... And humans were the same. And sometimes you had to wait a very long time before they condescended to get out of their secret lair and to take the bait. He drank a large gulp and looked at the stage where a young presenter gave the prized people's names and told them that he would explain every subject these young prized geniuses worked or why they had been prized. Quite dull. Well, for him it seemed dull at that precise moment. He only wanted to get over this mission and go back home.

“You don't seem very interested... Why are you here ?”

He frowned. It was a female voice. He raised an eyebrow, took a sip of his glass and glanced at the glass' reflection. Speaking of the devil... He hadn't have to wait that long then...

“I'm supposed to wait someone.”

A small smile appeared on her slightly plumped lips.

“'Supposed to' ? You're not even sure if you should wait her ?”

“Not anymore. And you ?”

“Well... I'm supposed to get an eye over a couple of people...”

“... Interesting.” He took another sip. “Like who ?”

“Like you. You followed me and tried to find me inside.”

“Why would I try to find you ?”

“Maybe because They wanted you to kill me.”

A smirk grew on his lips.

“You have no clue about this.”

“You have a weapon hidden under your trousers and a knife at your waist. You recognized me through the glass you're holding. You're not even paying attention to your surroundings. You were looking for me and I came. Now you're going to use your knife or gun to kill me.”

“I should have a silencer if I wanted to kill you, and I could have done it from the building. And you could have killed me at least twice with your poisoned knives but you're cleverer than that.”

She stayed silent a couple of seconds.

“Then what do you want ?”

“I hate following orders blindly. You do intrigue me. If you're ready to do me this favor, tell me why everyone wants to kill you and everything you know... And if I find it worth risking my dull job, you'll live and you'll have a personal guard next to you. Does that sound good ?”

“... And if I don't want to tell you something ?”

“... I'll kill you and return to my lair. I'm kind of a cold-minded person when it comes to killing.”

“... I work alone.”

“I won't bother you. I'll be your shadow.”

“Why would you come with me ?”

“Because they'll kill me if I don't come back and show them I've killed you.”

She stayed silent once again then sighed and shrugged.

“Fine. The deal is on. But walls have ears here.”

He nodded.

“Did you spot anyone else wanting to kill you ?”

She glanced around her.

“At least three other agents.”

He finished his glass, then wrote a number, an address and a code name on a napkin and slipped it beside her before moving from the bar. He walked out, knowing that at least two or three agents were following him. A small smile grew on his lips then he turned in a darker corner and stopped, looking at them with a predatory smile.

“I hope you like to swing.”

The agents froze when his hidden gun got out of his sleeve and killed them three without a sound. Then he disappeared in the streets.

 

\-----

 

He looked at the new portal appearing on the rooftop in front of him. He shouldn't have run here. They would find him. But he needed to be sure the little device worked. He was alone since seven or eight months now. And he had been able to end the equipment project they had begun together. The governments were too busy trying to protect the population and hide the facts that they weren't against his back everyday. It helped him to breathe from time to time. People were already running around, looking at the event, even by this deadly early hour in the morning, some still in their sleepwear... And he knew that, in a couple of minutes, there will be at least twenty dead people. He didn't care about people. He cared about how he could get through one of these portals and be safe, away from this planet where everyone wanted his death because he knew Why those portals were working. He squinted at the blinding light...

Then a monstrous feet appeared and destroyed the building under it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first things first, I've been a little quick in this chapter and gotten a little further away from what I wanted at first. And I've got at least two other fanfics' ideas in my mind while writing this chapter. The first one being a sequel of this story... (which is VERY annoying.) And the second one being a Tom Hiddleston IRL A.U. So my mind kind of stopped.   
> Then, the fact that I have hellish weeks is because I'm getting into exams. Three whole weeks. I've already done one, there are two to shoot down. I'm stressed out, trying to work, writing when I'm having a pause, not getting out a lot... It's unnerving for me. So I'm less productive.   
> Third thing : you have waited long enough. Next chapter will be Darcy or Loki story. I'm not sure which one of them I want to talk first. I may write their chapters together and see in the end which one had been ended first. But you may not see another chapter before two weeks.   
> Last thing : if you want to beta me... Or if you want to correct me, please, go on ! :D I'd be more than happy to see where I did wrong. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Some news to tell you that... Well... 3rd chapter in progress !!! I've decided to work on it since I'm in holidays and... Well... I'm taking my time. But I think that, by the end of the week, it will be posted. Longer that the other chapters... All I can say is TASERTRICKS. FINALLY.


	5. Loki Laufeyson / Guð, sem hljóp í átt örlög hans (The god who ran towards his fate.) / Holocene (Bon Iver)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Loki Laufeyson... And how fate can change a man... (And other things too...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SOOOOO SORRY for the delay !!! O_o As some knows, I've had exams, got in a depressed big period... And my second hard drive gave up on me... I've decided to rewrite the beginning of that chapter two weeks ago... And here we are. THE biggest chapter I've ever written in my life...  
> Loki comes here and rocks the story !!! 
> 
> I won't be sad if you don't leave me kudos or comments this time... Let's say I've earned it. ;) ENJOY SOME LOKINESS GEEZS !!!!

A small smile grew on his lips. He was winning. They won. He would be ruling Earth while Thanos would do whatever he wanted. The Other had been since long dead. It was the greatest thing that had happened to him since thousands of years. He had beaten the Oaf Thor on his own land. He had killed all the Avengers, the green guy being since long dead in his human form... Only Thor was alive and tied on the tower. He wanted him to see what resistance had made his precious Earth look like. Every human who didn't want to kneel was killed by the Chitauris. He would be a benevolent god. He would be a king... His deepest desire. He turned to look at the blond oaf and smiled.

“See, sometimes the one who deserves it the most wins.”

The bloodshot eyes of his enemy looked at him with sadness.

“But at what cost...”

The raven haired man rolled his eyes and turned back to the crowd. At that time hundreds of Chitauris were running across the world to get rid of all Governments and prove their power. He felt whole again. He had hit Odin in his pride. Midgard was supposed to be under his protection... Now it ended between the most rejected son's hands. He loved the sound of it. His smile was full of darkness and yet... He seemed the happiest man in the universe. His brain was full of fireworks... And praise. He magicked himself down the building, ex-Stark tower, looking at the crowd now silent. He nodded slowly.

“Now you see the truth... Isn't that better ? Don't you feel... Free ? Satisfied ? You will know real peace... No more conflicts, no more wars, no more deaths... You will live happy again, and you won't need to doubt your Governments again...”

The crowd was still silent. He sighed. They didn't see it yet... At least, even if they didn't like him yet, they feared him. He looked at the Chitauris who kept moving, keeping an eye on him like Thanos wanted... One day he will be able to get rid of all of them... He will be able to get rid of Thanos... And he will be free again. He moved slowly towards a little boy injured. Something in him broke, and he tried to push it back where it belonged while healing the injury. He looked at him, both fear and praise in his eyes. One day this little boy will grow and will be one of his most ardent subjects. And he would do anything to please him because he recognized something powerful that could be friendly if you treated it as such... But for now his mother was begging him silently to come back in her arms, afraid of what he, the god of mischief and lies and now Earth's King and God, could do to her small boy. He took a couple of steps back, admiring his work. He moved toward the most powerful Chitauri and talked to him. He needed a place for the night. A special place. And, he needed to have an update about everything that could happen next. Then, he moved in a calm corner of the town to be alone, and sat there, trying to get a grip on his mind. He knew something was off but, he didn't know what yet. He groaned and ran his hand on his face. He needed a drink. A strong one. And a good night sleep. He hadn't slept in weeks, even months. He needed to be left alone this night. And, he needed something to eat. He wasn't hungry, but he knew he had to eat. He stood up and looked at the old beaten Stark Tower. There may be some food and other things to refresh him still intact in there. And, he may be able to find a place to sleep too. It was dawn now. It had taken a whole afternoon to get control over Earth.

He heard several shoots and shouts. He frowned and went in the sound's direction. The mother he had seen was now on the floor, dead, her little boy over her, crying. He saw other victims too. He shouted at the Chitauris, asking them what had been on their minds when they had shot these midgardians. They told him that he will have to take care of ruling Midgard and they have to take care of killing future revolutions. He didn't know what to say, wanting both to hit them and kill them but, knowing that if he did this towards one, he would be killed in return by the others, being outnumbered and not in a physical good state. He turned and walked away, hatred running inside his mind and body by waves and got inside the Tower. He threw a couple of things across the room, letting his magic come and destroy everything he didn't needed. When he was satisfied, he climbed up, finding bottles of strong midgardian alcohol he took and bring upstairs. He found a bedroom in a quiet part and some food. He knew Thor was still tied. He would take care of this later. He needed to have some space for himself. He ate the bread, meat and vegetables before opening a bottle of scotch. He sighed and gulped half of it before closing his eyes and lying on the bed, still in his leather and armor. He gulped the other half before opening another bottle. When he finished ten bottles, he finally felt a little drunk. He closed his eyes and opened an eleventh one, but drifted into slumber, his half-full bottle falling on the floor.

When he woke up it was to shouts and gun shots. He groaned, discovering it was barely three in the morning. Another hard night. He stood up, walking a little groggily out of his bedroom. He frowned when he saw two women and a young man running, Chitauris at their heels. They turned left, under his nose, and the "guards" followed them. He walked in that direction and ended in a room where they were trapped. He could recognize Thor's lover. The other two he couldn't. But he could feel something attracting himself towards the dark wavy-haired - gray-eyed - plump-lipped with geek glasses young girl. He didn't say anything nor made any move, but he could feel mischief, sassyness and... even sadness and anger coming out of her in waves. And he loved it. He raised an eyebrow when Thor's woman raised a gun and pointed it at him. Was she That idiot ?

Then everything happened too fast for him to be able to react.

A Chitauri shots at the thinner woman, but the sassy one pushed her away... When that one was shooting at him. So the sassy one took the blow right in her heart... And fell on the floor, while the others were taken away by the Chitauris... Maybe to kill them or torture them. And him, Loki Laufeyson, couldn't do anything but watch. He looked at her, lying on the ground, fighting for her life... Then, he moved finally and knelt down next to her. He hated midgardians... But something in her made her... Lovely. He wanted to save her. To help her. She looked at him with fear and hatred. And frowned when he tried to save her with his magic.

“Don't fight it...”

She fought his magic more fiercely.

“... Please... Don't fight it.”

Now he was sounding pathetic. He hated himself for that. She looked at him with sadness, anger far away. She couldn't be angry anymore. She was finding peace.

“You've killed... All my friends... Family... I don't want to live here... Not anymore...”

He sighed and lowered his graze.

“I will make things right...”

“... You can't... Not here...”

He frowned. He didn't know what she meant by “not here”. He could be a good king. He could make everyone happy... And he could do it here. He looked at her bruise and tried magic once again. She put her hand on his wrist.

“... You are... Not a... Monster... If you... Don't want... To be one... Don't... Forget... That...”

Her eyes closed, her features softened... And she died in front of him. He clenched his teeth. He didn't want this. He didn't want much more deaths. Not them. He stood up, anger slowly rising. Then he walked across her lifeless body and went on the balcony, looking at the city. A small group of Chitauris came to him. His anger boiled and he exploded, killing every single one of them, his knives moving fast and swiftly, cutting their throats one by one, Chitauri's blood on his hands. When more came to get revenge, he tried to kill them, but had to backtrack on the balcony... And he fell.

 

He opened his eyes, discovering he was lying on some wood's grass. He frowned. There weren't any woods at Stark Tower's bottom. He had ended somewhere else, safe for now. He stood up and walked slowly in some direction his instinct was telling him to follow. He was tired, quite beaten up and morally low. He didn't even know her name... And something in him had broken. He wandered in the woods absentmindedly, feeling like an empty shell. He knew he was hundred times stronger than that but, right now, he wanted to let go. He walked until dawn. Then he lay on the floor and slept on the grass in the woods.

When he woke up, he found himself in a better mood. He could recognize where he was… In Vanaheim. Where his mother… Well, adoptive mother grew. The only place in the world where he could expect peace and love from others… He stood up and began to move again. He let his magic help him to situate the nearer town. Three hours of walking. He knew he had done worse. So he found some courage and walked towards the town.

When he got out from the woods, he was starving and hungry. The alcohol from the previous night didn't help him. He hadn't eaten since several days. His mind was getting back to him almost fully as he realized how his body needs were coming back. He stopped and sat down, closing his eyes as his head was beginning to spin. He heard some footsteps next to him. Then a young man's voice came to his ears.

“Are you alright sir ?”

He opened slowly his eyes, looking at the young Vanir. He raised an eyebrow before speaking with a hoarse voice.

“Do you have food ?”

The young man stood up and went to his horse, trying to find something in the big bags his animal was carrying. Then he came back with some bread and meat. Loki took them, eating them quickly, feeling slowly better. The unknown man came back with some water too. The magician drank it quickly too, closing his eyes once finished, sighing with relief.

“... Thank you...” The young man smiled. Loki looked at the horse. “Where are you going ?”

“In Neilha ! There is the Spring Festival. I will find my family and rejoice this time with them...”

Loki looked down. Valhalla's Festival. He forgot it. His mother used to take him with her when she went there. And he loved it. Old memories. He looked at the young man.

“Would it be too much to ask you for a ride ?”

The young man laughed and shook his head.

“Of course not ! Come on !!!”

Loki stood up and climbed behind the young man who asked his horse to ride faster. He learned that this young man was called Myrion. He was full of joy and really wanted anything more than to get in this festival. It made him think of a younger version of him who loved his mother and tried to do his best to impress his father... He sighed and looked at the road. He shouldn't think about those things... They made him weak. He tried to change his mind and make it stronger while answering some questions his young driver asked him.

He knew he shouldn't expect happiness and some party when they step in the town... But he certainly didn't expect hundreds of guards looking at him, spears pointed at him, barking at him to get down the horse. He obeyed as his young friend was thunderstruck. He raised his hands in the air, waiting for the guards to handcuff him. They ordered the young man to leave and waited, spears pointed at Loki. He looked at them and frowned a little. They were waiting something... Or someone. And the “something” came as “someone”. Freyja. At least her coach. They ordered him to climb inside, which he promptly obeyed... And ended in front of his former lover and Goddess of love, sexuality, beauty, fertility, gold, Seidr, war and death... He looked at her, his mind still off because of that woman's death. She smiled at him.

“You come from another place, don't you Mischief ?”

He raised an eyebrow.

“How would you know ?”

“You are far too much destroyed inside than the Loki I know... Even after New York. And you have something more in you... Something that you still don't understand...”

He frowned.

“How did you know I would end there ?”

“Your mind drove you here. And we need you...”

He huffed.

“Need me ? Why ?”

“The Loki who was living with us has died. In Svartalfheim. Killed by a Kursed. He, of course, has killed it... But right now, the equilibrium is reversed... And Odin has fell in the Odinsleep.”

A small, sour, smile came on his lips.

“Am I still a toy to play with for you ? Will you always Use me like everyone did ?”

“I know the girl you saw dying. And she is there too... She is Jane Foster's friend and assistant... And she may come in Asgard in no time thanks to Thor and Jane...”

He stayed silent, cold, still thinking about the issues.

“What will I have to do ?”

“Play Odin's character while we get him here and while he sleeps. You'll know when your day will come.”

 

It has been two Midgardian years. Two years since he begun to change his original form to Odin's, two years since he begun to rule Asgard with an iron grip as well as a good spirit. He ruled Asgard as he had always wanted Odin to rule it... And everyone thought that Frigga's death had affected him more than it should have. But he still didn't caught a glimpse of the Midgardian which had hurt him without knowing her... He didn't even know her name... And he didn't mind for now. He wanted to have his mind for himself... And be able to rule Asgard without being disturbed. It suited him.

Some day in the next weeks, Thor came and claimed an Idunn apple for Jane. Loki asked him why he should give him that apple... But in the end he gave it to him. A third year later, he was still asking himself why he gave it to the man he hated... But he knew why. And his reward came in the form of Jane Foster, a baby... And marriage which had made Foster's friend come. The girl who had bring his old self in him... He hated her... And was curious about her too. That's why he wanted to see her all those years... That's why he was willing to wait for her... She knew something... Felt something he didn't know.

Thor told him all their adventures... How they got married on Midgard... And why he wanted some marriage on Asgard too... Then he introduced him to his grand-son... Well, his step-nephew... But Thor couldn't know who he really was. The baby's name was Baldr... Like Frigga's stillborn... In her honor. Loki could understand and respect that. He even took the baby in his arms... And the baby liked him. He handed back Baldr to his father and ordered that the marriage would begin in three months.

Then the sassy girl saw him. And he knew she knew. Her face was priceless. But he couldn't let her leave and tell everyone about this. So he ordered the guards to take her in his office... And be left alone with her.

When he came in the room, she was backing slowly towards the walls at the opposite of him. He cast some soundproof spell... And raised an eyebrow.

“If I wanted to kill you, I could have done it since you landed here... Even before.”

“You are a fuckin' sicko !!!”

He sighed.

“So you don't see what the others see, right ? You can see past illusions ? What are you ?”

She frowned.

“What do you mean 'past illusions' ?!? You are Loki !!! Why no one reacts ?!?”

“Because they don't see me. They see their king.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Of course ! Always this !!! I've seen SHIELD's footage. The 'Rightful King', that's right ? You're not their king !!!”

He shook his head.

“No. They see Their king. Odin. Now, answer me : What Are You ?”

She looked at him, confused.

“... … … But... You're not Odin...”

“If you weren't able to see through illusions, you'll see Odin as well as everyone. Now, last time I ask this : What Are You ?!?”

She swallowed, trying to calm her fear.

“... A human. A woman around 30 years old, having lived a quarter of her life...” Adding more for herself than for him. “Mostly useless...”

That was when he begun to get it. Or, at least, thought he was getting it. He looked at her then said, slowly.

“If you don't say a word about this... About me being Odin... I'll make sure you'll get the greatest protection and guide anyone could wish for. If you say a word, I'll disappear... But it'll be hell for you. Understood ?”

She stayed silent for a second... Then asked.

“How can I trust you ?”

“You can't. Ask Thor why he still believed in me.”

Then he disappeared from her eyes, not wanting to stay more time with her. He knew things about her. He had been able to “read” her. And she wasn't lying to him. And he didn't want to like her. He should stop this. And live the life he had to live... He opened his eyes and realized his mind had got him in his mother's greenhouse. All he could do was to end on his knees, feeling everything he had tried to repress for months... Even years. He was happy that his magic hid his weakness. He knew something had be done so that they'll meet... And that she'll change everything... But he didn't know Who did this... And how much it would change him.

 

The day of the wedding, everything went good... Well, at least until that girl came around him, ogling him every time she walked next to him. He could smell alcohol around her. He knew that, as a king, he has some engagements... But he couldn't stand this anymore. He went to see Thor, excusing himself, claiming he was tired... That he was too old for those things... And telling his (not) brother to have as much fun as he could since it was supposed to be the greatest day of all his life. Then he moved away, retiring to his office, alone... Breathing at least, letting his powers fade away and his real face appear. He knew that was a stupid move... If someone saw him like that... He could die. But he didn't mind dying. He had now a full grip on his brain, realizing everything he had done... And how much he'll still need to do to repair everything he did... He knew he needed to see Freyja... To ask her how much she knew about his true self... His world... She was a Seer, like his mother... She could see some things... Even outside of that world... Since the other Freyja, the one he knew, was still alive... He would see her the following day. He decided to drink another cup of mead. He was really tipsy... He knew how to gain composure even drunk... But right now, he couldn't handle his (not) brother happiness...

He had finished his cup when someone knocked at his door. Letting the illusion fall back over his body, he moved towards the door and opened it, choosing to impersonate an angry Odin.

“What is it ?!”

The young sassy girl was standing in front of him. Her cheeks flushed because of the strong mead... Her body so enticing in that tight dress... Beautiful forms in good places... He frowned, knowing it was the alcohol in his body which was talking and not his brain... But she smiled and his untouched body reacted against his will.

“You seem so alone... And my friend is having some honeymoon things... Would you mind if I choose your company ?”

He sighed.

“You know who I am. Why wouldn't you choose Fandral ? Or Hogun ?”

She smiled.

“Because I want to know more. And you are the most interesting company I can have... And you've been avoiding me since I made that promise... Time to hold yours...”

“I've been holding mine.”

“Oh, you mean that stupid annoying Garlt who tried to assault me three times already ? No. Prove me you can do better...”

He knew he shouldn't let her have the last word... Help her come in his privacy so easily... And he hated himself for that... But he let her come inside... And even if a small voice in his mind was telling him he still had defenses... He knew that all his barriers were falling quickly in her presence. Even if it was the third time he saw her in his life... He wanted this to end... But he loved this...

She sat on a chair next to the opened window which bring fresh and new air from outside. Her white creamed legs crossed in front of her... Her hands on her lap... Her plump red lips smiling... And what midgardians called “glasses” askew on the edge of her nose... If he wanted, he could take her right there. But he needed to know things from her. And he needed to get a grip on himself. So he moved towards the shelf where the mead bottle was... And poured some in his cup, taking another one, filling it too and offering it. She took the cup, thanking him. He sat down on the comfy seat in front of her, waiting for her to begin, letting his illusion go once again.

“How do you feel about talking of our lives first ?”

He took a sip, feigning disinterest.

“Until I don't have to tell you my story, I don't care.”

She laughed. And at this moment, he felt like her laugh was the most beautiful sound in the universe.

“If you don't tell your story, it'll be unfair.”

“Then find something else to tell me.”

“Why won't you like to tell me things ?”

“Because I am supposed to be the bad guy in this story... And dead by the way. Dead people don't talk.”

She smiled.

“What do you want to know then ?”

He raised an eyebrow, amused.

“Why can you see me even through my illusions ?”

“... This I can't answer... Because I don't know the answer.”

He sighed.

“Well then... Why getting interested in me ?”

“I could ask the same question...” He raised a bored eyebrow. “But let's say you're the more interesting... _Specimen_ around here.” He stayed silent for a moment then couldn't help but laughed. She looked at him with her eyes opened like fish balls. “I didn't mean this like that !!! Come on !!!”

A mischievous smile came on his lips while she hid her reddening cheeks behind her cup, taking big sips.

“Liar.”

She coughed in her wine. They both knew he was right. But she swallowed and tried to forget what he said, taking another sip before asking.

“Even if dead people can't talk... Ghosts can...”

He raised an amused eyebrow, finding her more entertaining than he had thought.

“What is your name, midgardian ?”

“I didn't already told you ? Darcy Lewis.”

“Well then, Lady Darcy, have you ever encountered a ghost ?”

She laughed.

“Ghosts are myths down there... Stories we tell to children to scare them...”

He smiled.

“But deep inside you, you know that they exist, don't you ?”

She looked at him, confused and quite angry.

“Don't tell me you can read minds... Because that would totally be cheating !!!”

“Close your eyes.”

“Pardon me ?”

“Close. Your. Eyes.”

He watched her do it. He still didn't know what was happening to his usually dark mind... But he liked it. He took a big sip of alcohol before taking her hands. She stiffened a second then relaxed. He closed his eyes and moved in her mind. The alcohol made her more willing. He poured some magic in her... Showing her the deeper and darker corners of the Universe... Showing her how and where ghosts were living and moving... And she wasn't scared. She was willingly taking his hand, letting him lead her... Getting amazed about everything... She seemed to accept him even if she knew what he did... And he felt good in her mind.

When they opened their eyes, he could see her physical desire in them... Pupils dilated... Pulse speeding up... And his body was reacting to this without needing a word to do what he carved the most... Her parted lips were so inviting... And the alcohol made him feel relaxed... Good...

He closed the small space between them.

And she was very responsive, holding him in her small arms, her opened legs so inviting... Closing around his hips... Heat going out of her body by waves... His bulge in his pants touching her most sensitive parts, making them moan in unison... Still kissing, he lifted her, her grip getting stronger, his left arm holding her while his right arm was sliding in her back... Then he teleported them in his old bedroom, wanting to claim her in his own bed, feeling a sense of possessiveness he hadn't felt in ages... Magicking both their clothes away... Laying her down on the silk green sheets... And making her see stars like she never saw in her life.

 

Months passed. Jane was pregnant once again. Thor was a happy father who had obligations on Midgard. Loki was still ruling as Odin... And Darcy was still here, waiting for him in his old bedroom every night, asking him details about his life, Asgard and everything he knew... While he asked her about hers. And, of course, there were lots of sex. He didn't defined them as “friends”... More like “sex acquaintance”. And that made her happy. Because she didn't like labels. He discovered he liked her presence at the end of tough days. She changed his mind... Her sass and wit changing him from those willing and pliant girls he already knew. He had fun times with her... But he should have known better. Every time he was happy, something bad happened. That was the story of his life...

And this time, the worst thing that happened to him came in the name of his old and feared enemy, Thanos.

Nothing could let them expect that something big and horrible was coming... The sun had gotten up without signs of smoke in the horizon... Heimdall hadn't seen anything worrying... Everyone was happily waking up and chatting in all the realm... Even Loki hadn't felt anything abnormal. He had woken up with Darcy in his arms, teleported in Odin's room while letting his illusion get back on his body, joined everyone for breakfast, knowing his young Sassy girl would be there, looking as sexy as ever... Then he would begin his duties as a king.

But this day, during his first meeting in the Great Hall... Something bad happened. Asgard's defenses were broken... And Thanos teleported in the middle of the Hall with an army of thousands of Chitauris teleporting all over the realm. Fear and anger went through him. He knew he could be unmasked and killed before opening his mouth by his own “allies”. But Thanos wasn't here to get him. And when he talked to him about Gungnir and the Infinity Stone in it... Loki knew he still had a chance to get over it. So he reacted as Odin would have : getting angry... And ordering his army to kill Thanos and the Chitauris.

Of course, he knew that Odin's solution wasn't the best one... So he decided to toy with Thanos... To be assured that there won't be lots of deaths. And be sure that everyone will have to time to leave Asgard if needed...

Everything was going his way until Thanos spotted him... And revealed him in front of the whole court, all his illusions disappearing like thin air... He saw all the eyes on him... The hatred... But he decided to hang on his resolve to protect Asgard... And did one of the stupidest things in the world. He aimed Gungnir towards Thanos and shoot... Then ran into the hole in the wall Thanos had hit, in front of Darcy's afraid eyes.

He tried to protect them. Magic, Gungnir and his Jotùn's origins getting back and fighting like Lucifer... But, as expected... Nothing was beautiful in his life. Odin came back, Freyja at his side... And he understood that his spells were counting the time he had left there. And there were three left. He fought with rage, letting one of his spells get out of him... Then Thanos took him by the neck... And he tried to get out of his grip... But Darcy appeared, shouting, a sword in her hand... Cutting Thanos' right arm which was holding him... And with anger, Thanos hit her, sending her flying towards rocks... And a spike.

Loki stood up, trying to freeze his enemy... Then used his second spell to kill him. And he turned, trying to get to Darcy... But Thanos wasn't dead. A spell wasn't enough... And he disappeared, letting Loki forced to use his last spell to get free of the horde of Chitauris attacking him... Letting him only seconds before disappearing into another void...

He crawled next to Darcy, holding her hand while Odin and Freyja were cleaning the field of the enemies... She smiled at him, dying. And he put his forehead on her shoulder.

“You can change... You are not a Monster as long as you don't want to be one...”

“Don't say that...”

“Why ?” She coughed some blood. “You've seen a ghost ?”

She smiled. He lifted his face, looking at her.

“I'm disappearing.”

“I know...”

“... I don't want to leave you.”

“I don't want you to see me dead...”

He looked down a second before kissing her. Then everything was black.

 

And he woke up in a cell. He was curled up on himself, chains on his hands and feet, his mouth muzzled. He knew he was in Asgard since he recognized the stones. But he couldn't guess more. His whole body was pain... And his mind was closed. He felt alone... And cold... So cold...

When he woke up a second time, it was to some feet landing on his face and a sneer. Then some strong hands held him up, a knee landing on his chin... And, at least, a voice.

“When I tell you to get up, you get up. Understood ?”

Loki didn't move nor made a sound. A knee in his groin made him hiss behind the muzzle.

“UNDERSTOOD ?!?”

He nodded slowly. The sound of chains getting freed came in his ears... Then he was forced to stand up once again... By his own this time. His whole body was on fire and, only his vengeful mind prevented him from falling on the floor. He was led to the Great Hall.

All he could tell was that it wasn't the same Great Hall than when he became King. But Odin was still the AllFather. The guards made him kneel in front of him. And he didn't protest, being too happy to stop moving.

“You were supposed to wait that death sentence for your crimes... But I've had another proposition. From the Time Lord who defended you. You'll be useful for SHIELD, on Earth. For an experiment that needs someone they aren't linked with. But, to be assured you won't escape... I will seal your mouth for ever. Only an act of great courage and good heart will have them unsealed... But knowing you, you'll die with them still on your lips.”

Anger flew through Loki. Was that his punishment ?!? Didn't Darcy's deaths and Asgard's sake sufficient ?!? But his anger flew away as pain and fear took over him... His magic was sealed as well as his lips. He was defenseless... And he blacked out, once again.

When he woke up, he was in a glass cell. A round, strong cell. Not made for him... But that didn't mattered. He was on Midgard. In the Helicarrier. He tried to think about what had happened... And discovered he was thirsty. But pain and blood came when he tried to open his lips... His lips sealed... Everything came back in a big flash... And he sat down, anger and shock rolling out of him by waves. He was a prisoner who will be used as an experiment. And he hated that.

He stopped counting time after the first hour. But he estimated that he had woken up since ten hours. SHIELD agents came and took him from his cell. He knew that, even if he escaped, he couldn't stay alive and well more than a couple of minutes without his magic. So he followed them without protesting. They led him outside the Helicarrier and towards a huge building. He looked at the landscape. Scandinavian landscape. They had a base out in the cold.

When he got inside, he could smell and recognize some energy he had already met... He couldn't name it without his magic... But he recognized it. And it smelled bad. Really bad.

They led him towards a big empty room... Well, almost empty. A circle made of vibranium, metal and other particles he couldn't name yet was in front of him. He looked at his left, where a big, large window was. He could recognize Fury, the director of SHIELD... Coulson, his right hand... Captain America... A couple of scientists... Jane Foster who seemed angry at Fury... And someone he didn't think to meet once again in his whole life... The Last of the Time Lords... The Mad Man with a Box... The Doctor.

That was him who decided to let him live some horrible life instead of ending it... And he knew, right now, that he will survive this experiment to kill him. And kill every single one of them.

The circle moved and buzzed. Loki's attention was drawn back to the circle... Some plasma thing appeared in the middle... Like a portal.

A portal.

The portals.

He knew. He knew what would happen. Darcy had explained him. That's why they had come in Asgard... To seek refuge... He had forgotten. But now everything clicked in place.

Migardians had made portals. Portals to get in every place in every dimension possible.

But something had gone havoc.

He was about to made some signs to the Time Lord when someone came in the room.

The door closed.

And the portal exploded.


End file.
